This invention relates to a method and apparatus for removing parasites from bees.
In recent years, beekeepers have been plagued with a mite called the Varroa mite (Varroa jacobsoni) which attaches itself to honey bees and ultimately does severe damage to honey bee colonies being raised by beekeepers.
It has been known that the Varroa mite cannot tolerate warmer temperatures. Statements have been made in prior literature that if the bee colony is exposed to a temperature of 107 to 111 degrees Fahrenheit for 20 or 30 minutes, the result will be that many, if not all, of the mites will drop off the bees and ultimately die. The bees, however, are able to tolerate this temperature.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a means whereby the bee colony can be heated so as to kill the Varroa mite while at the same time leaving the bees unharmed.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and apparatus for removing parasites from bees.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which can be used easily with present beekeeping equipment so as to minimize the time and effort needed to treat the bees.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which can be quickly adapted to a conventional beehive for treating the bees.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which carefully monitors and controls the temperature to which the bees and the Varroa mites are exposed.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which treats the bees with heat and which is also capable of treating the bees with vegetable oil so as to improve the effectiveness of the process in removing the Varroa mites from the colony.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus which are efficient in operation, economical in use, and effective to remove the Varroa mites from the bee colony.